A Midnight Rendezvous
by catchpenny
Summary: Oneshot. Marginally OOC and extremely smut-tastic. Draco teaches Hermione a lesson in the library... one she'll never be able to learn from a book. SEQUEL UP!


**WARNING:** Contains sexually explicit material; do not read if you are not legally of age in your country (18 in the U.S.).

-This is pure, shameless smut, in which I do not own any canon characters or settings. All characters are unfortunately the property of J.K. Rowling, who would probably be horrified if she knew what some fanfiction writers were doing with them. I'm not making any money from this. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"… <em>and subsequently, the Mooncalf only ventures from its burrow on the night of the full moon, performing intricate dance sequences on its hind legs. This is sometimes known to create geometric patterns in meadows and fields that often baffle Muggles…"<em>

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, it was dark in the library, and my arm was tingling uncomfortably from the elbow down. I blinked, allowing my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting that the moon provided through the stained-glass windows.<p>

A groan escaped my lips as I massaged the numbness out of my arm and sat up in my chair. When had I fallen asleep? I couldn't even remember closing my eyes…

My half-finished essay for Professor Grubbly-Plank lay sprawled across the table with a few quills and several open books, the nearest of which I had been reading when I dozed off. An inkwell had toppled over, spilling its contents down the side of the table and creating a jet-black pool on the floor. I huffed, searching through the haphazard mess on the table for my wand. "Bloody_ hell…" _I knocked one of the books from the table in my haste, and it fell to the floor with a resounding _THUD_. Madam Pince would have my head, but I couldn't muster any sort of energy to care. All I wanted was to get back to my room as quickly as possible and sleep for the rest of eternity.

Unfortunately, Fate had a little something different in mind, I realized, when a familiar drawl from somewhere behind me froze me where I stood.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy prowled the corridors like animal in heat. He didn't care that it was past curfew; he just needed to blow off some steam. He was on a break with Pansy, thank Merlin, but that only encouraged his so-called "mates" to slip a powerful aphrodisiac potion into his pumpkin juice at dinner that evening as a potent reminder that he hadn't been properly shagged in a month.<p>

_Blast them all to hell. _

He hadn't been going anywhere in particular, but somehow found himself heading in the general direction of the library. This walk wasn't helping, not one bit, and he refused to give in and wank like he knew his spineless mates expected him to. Gods, he was so randy that he would be ready to shag the living daylights out of a Hippogriff if it would be so unfortunate as to cross his path right now.

He stopped at the entrance to the library, contemplating that image and then shuddering. Alright, perhaps not a Hippogriff. (The irony of that was not lost on him.)

A sudden noise from the stacks caught his attention; a soft exclamation of "Bloody _hell_…" He immediately felt warmth and adrenaline shoot straight to his groin and smirked, hardly believing his luck.

If not a Hippogriff, then a Granger would do.

Quickly and quietly, he made his way over to the stacks in the direction of the noise. A dull thud resonated through the library as he peered around a shelf and located his prize: a disheveled Hermione who had just knocked over a heavy tome. He raised his eyebrows when she ignored it on the floor, and instead continued to rifle through the objects spread about the table.

Something long and hard on the floor glinted in the moonlight; it had rolled by his left foot, and he bent to examine it. _Granger's wand._ Gods, whomever was in charge of his karma really liked him, he thought, as he plucked it from the floor with long, thin fingers, and came up quietly behind the petite silhouette that was Hermione. She hadn't even noticed him.

His heart was pounding in his chest. She was so close to him, mere inches, and he could just feel the warmth and pheromones radiating from her; the scent of lavender and vanilla hung about, and her _shampoo_… it nearly undid him. Finally, he found his voice.

"Looking for something?"

* * *

><p>His voice was close. Way too close. That, in itself, was the only thing that kept me from whipping around to face his cold, grey stare. So there I stood, refusing to move an inch, refusing to look at him. His breath ghosted across my ear. Every muscle in my body was tensed.<p>

I was a mouse, poised and ready to flee if my eyes even caught a glimpse of talon. "Give me back my wand, you abhorrent excuse for a wizard, or I'll…"

"You'll what?" he purred, brushing the mass of hair from my neck. His lightning-fast seeker's reflexes had my wrist in his viselike grip before I could even fully turn to smack him for touching me. My eyes widened and I met his predatory gaze. That trademark Malfoy smirk curled the corners of his lips, as his eyes roamed across my body and finally settled back upon my limp wrist that was being crushed ruthlessly in his grip. "You'll hex me?"

I found myself shuddering involuntarily at the hunger and lust in his voice. Good gods, he must really be knackered; that, or Imperiused. I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to address him directly. "Malfoy, when I count to three, you'll let me go and give me back my wand. You will walk out of here before me and we will both forget about this, okay?"

He didn't reply. With my eyes shut, my heightened sense of hearing picked up his quick, shallow breaths. "That wouldn't be any fun though, Granger, would it?"

I opened my eyes and gawked at him. "You can't be serious right now," I said, my voice involuntarily becoming shrill. "What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?"

He grinned devilishly, taking that moment to chuck my wand unceremoniously to the opposite corner of the room. I simply couldn't bring myself to believe this was happening. "How dare you!" I grunted, struggling against him even more. He had my other wrist now, and forced them down to my sides as he wrapped his arms around me and pinned me to a bookcase. His nose was nearly touching mine as I stared at him like a deer in the headlights.

"Come now, _Hermione_," he purred, his lean muscled body flush against the front of mine as he ran a hand down the side of my breast, to my waist, to my skirt... I shivered at the sound of his voice, the fact that he hadn't referred to me as "Granger," and the _very_ clear evidence of his arousal pressing into my thigh. "You stress yourself out too much with all your schoolwork. What's wrong with a little… study break?"

I desperately wanted to yell for help, but something made me hesitate. Maybe it was the way the moonlight seemed to make his blonde hair gleam silver, or his hungry gaze that was stirring a very unwanted reaction in my lower belly, or the way his… his… _thing _was pressing into me, like some sort of unspoken threat. "Gods, Malfoy, you've lost your –"

And then the rest of my sentence was muffled by Draco's descending mouth.

Survival instinct kicked in and I struggled against him, but he only pressed me harder into the stacks as his lips moved roughly against mine. He grinned against my mouth as I tried to turn my head away, but it was a halfhearted attempt on my part. "Relax," he murmured huskily into my ear, caressing my sides with strong hands and playing with the hem of my sweater. His fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of my abdomen and I could feel my resolve beginning to crumble with each hot, heavy breath of his that landed on my cheek. "Admit it. You know you've always wondered what it would be like."

Had I? I supposed Draco's reputation as the resident Hogwarts casanova had made him the subject of a few daydreams that I was thoroughly NOT proud of. This was so wrong… this was so… oh but he was kissing on my neck now, and he had found my weak spot, damn it.

"Draco, I…" I breathed, not sure what it was exactly that I had wanted to say anyway. He made a noise of excitement at the sound of his name on my lips and shrugged off his cloak, then snaking his arms around my waist he pressed his mouth to mine once more.

He was softer this time, more gentle, and I found myself kissing him back with escalating passion. His lips were so warm, moist, and wonderful, and I opened my mouth slightly to allow his tongue to dance with my own. I could hardly breathe but I didn't really care. My knees were so weak that had he not been holding me against the stacks, I might have just slid to the floor like a pile of jelly.

My mind was reeling. I was kissing Draco Malfoy… _Draco Malfoy. _The enemy. The son of a Death Eater. A bully, a narcissist, an arrogant son-of-a-bitch, a womanizer… an amazing kisser, with amazing hands that were slowly inching my sweater higher and higher, who smelled intoxicating and masculine and powerful and everything that I had ever dreamed he would smell like. My hands inched up his chest to rest on his shoulders and then snake around his neck as I pulled him closer. Tonight, I didn't give a niffler's arse who he was.

I gave a squeak as Draco suddenly grabbed my leg and hoisted it to his waist. I wrapped my leg around his backside to free up his arm that was holding me there as he pressed his hips into me and ground his rock-hard erection against my centre. My moan was muffled by the fact that we were attacking one another's tongues with increasing fervor and need, and I knew he could feel my heat as he ground against my soaked panties, hiking my skirt up around my hips for better access.

I broke away from his lips just long enough to pull my sweater over my head and fling it behind him. He did the same, revealing a delicious, lean, muscular torso, and a dusting of golden hair that led below his waistband. He followed my gaze and smirked. I didn't have a chance to admire him any more before he was on me again, unclasping my nondescript bra and casting it aside into our growing pile of clothing that lay forgotten on the floor. He lifted me higher and this time I wrapped my other leg around his waist as he ground into me, licking my collarbone and trailing his tongue down the valley between my breasts. I let out a low moan as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and then pulling back to flick it with his tongue, then enveloping it with his mouth once more and biting playfully down on the hardened nub. My hands wandered through his hair and my back arched into him as he tasted my skin and then moved to my right breast. My left nipple, wet and exposed to the cold air, contracted and became rock hard again as his teeth grazed the other one.

"Draco," I said desperately, hardly able to stand the heat that our groins were creating. He didn't need telling twice. He secured his arms around my lower back and I felt the bookshelf falling away from my back as he lifted me and set me on the table that my books were occupying. One sweep of his arms sent everything crashing to the floor, and while part of me protested that my essay was probably ruined, the part of me that didn't give a damn was far more persuasive.

Cold air hit my thighs and I didn't have the presence of mind to wonder about where my skirt had gone before Draco was peeling down my knickers, relishing the view of my glistening pink folds slowly being revealed to him. "Gods, Hermione, you have a beautiful pussy," he breathed, kneeling in front of the table and running a single digit from the trimmed dark hair all the way down. "And so wet…" He took the finger away, grinning devilishly at the juice coating it, and sucked it off his fingertips. I shivered, my mouth hanging slightly open, and let out a low, guttural groan when he plunged two fingers into my moist sheath. I could feel myself contracting around him as he moved his hand inside of me, and bucked my hips to meet him eagerly.

"My, my, you certainly have an appetite," he murmured before removing his fingers. I let out a strangled cry in protest, instantly missing him, but the view of his face between my legs was even more priceless. Good GODS, his tongue was skilled, flicking my clit gently and then curling into the most wonderful places, drinking up my juice like a starved man and plunging another finger into me as he worked his magic on my pussy. I could feel the most beautiful, amazing pressure pooling in the pit of my stomach, building with each stroke. My mouth was agape now as I threw my head back, not caring about the wanton noises I was making. I couldn't control myself. I let my body take over.

Just before I could shudder with the most amazing orgasm I could have possibly ever experienced, he pulled away and met my eyes with his. There I was, coated with a fine film of sweat, hair disheveled, panting, legs spread, pussy juice dribbling down my thighs onto the woodwork below, in front of Draco Malfoy. I was the most vulnerable I had ever been in my life. And I was, simply put, loving it.

From the looks of the bulge in Draco's pants, he was too. He quickly unfastened them with a hungry look in his eyes, one that almost made me nervous. I knew that this time, he wasn't going to be gentle. He was going in for the kill.

I opened my legs wider for his massive erection that had sprung free from the confines of his trousers. Malfoy leaned down and assaulted my lips with his own before grabbing my hips and holding me down as he slowly sank bollocks-deep into my hot, wet core.

I threw my head back, hardly able to support myself anymore. The stretch was a delicious kind of pain that I had been longing for and I mouthed soundless expletives as he settled his length inside me with a groan of his own. "Sweet Merlin, you're tight," he breathed, pulling backwards slowly and then impaling my body on him once more. "Gods…"

I made a sort of mewling noise, the result of my attempt to silence a tiny scream. Draco began to grind his dripping cock inside me faster as our bodies rocked together in a frenzied, passionate, sweaty embrace. I dug into his backside with my heels and hung on to him for dear life as our moans became indistinguishable from one another and the table creaked and rocked under our weight. I could feel the tension again, a coil in my lower abdomen becoming tighter and tighter with every pump of Draco's delicious member. When I couldn't bear it any longer, I let out an involuntary scream and writhed and twitched underneath him; spots of color and light obscured my vision as I was taken from the inside out by one of the most powerful orgasms I'd ever been given by a wizard.

Draco collapsed on top of my breasts in a sweaty heap of limbs and sex, having spilled himself inside me; he was still sheathed in my body and my vagina had yet to stop convulsing around him.

"Why," he panted into my bosom after a brief moment, "did we not have hate sex sooner?"

"I suppose that's the million-Galleon question," I said, my head falling back onto the table like a lead weight. This changed things… oh yes, this changed things quite a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Don't forget to cast your vote on my profile page to tell me who you want Hermione paired with next, as well as check out my WIP story Leo and Purgatory!


End file.
